Song of Love
by dawseyfan
Summary: Could a song save two broken hearts? Let's find out! Dawsey fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

This story came to my mind a long time ago and I decided to write it today. I don't know if there will be a second chapter, give me your thoughts and I can give it a update. I put a song in this story - One and Only (Adele), if you can, listen to it.

Note: my english is far from perfect sorry if I make the reading hard for you.

* * *

Chapter 1

It was a typical night at Joe's bar, each second more people were coming in and it was awesome for everyone, especially for Gabby. She needed that money, she was the only one in her house that was working right now. She had a lot on her plate at the moment: had a kid starting kindergarten and an elderly grandma to take care, a drunk father to worry about and a brother living far from them.

The dream of becoming a paramedic was getting too far, she tried to enroll three-times at the course, but every chance she gets to do that, she decides against it because food, medicine and a place to live were more important to spend her payment and savings.

"Wow, what is happening here?" asked Severide approaching the counter. Dawson stopped what she was doing to check if she heard it right.

"Sev, is that you?" she chuckled. "Or is a ghost?"

"Oh, don't be dramatic, the last time I was here... What? Two weeks ago?" he took a seat at the counter. Gabby served a couple that was waiting for their drink and then looked at Severide.

"Oh no, mister... You mean one month ago."

"Is that so?" he said acting confused.

"Yeah, so what do you want?" she said giving him all her attention.

"The usual, thanks... So how have you been?" he smiled.

"I'm good, thanks for asking..."

"Good... tell me... when you are visiting my firehouse? You know you'd be an excellent paramedic."

"You don't know that... Maybe is not for me... I don't know..." she said dismissing his opinion. "Here... you drink". For a few seconds, her smile disappeared, she looked around thinking that bar could be her only chance in life.

"Gabby, is everything alright?" Severide questioned. "How is your family?" Severide knew her family had issues and a couple of times he helped her, even when she insisted him not to do that.

She sensed he was a good guy when they had met each other. And it had happened at Joe's bar, Joe was a long-time friend of Severide. Severide was present when Gabby was hired for Joe.

Joe told him later that Gabby entered into his bar and noticed they were very busy and at the counter, there were only two bartenders and they weren't handling the clients on their requests. So she asked who was the manager of the bar, presented herself and offered her services, she was looking for a job. He said he didn't need a new bartender, however, she insisted and showed him that a lot of customers were getting out because there wasn't someone to attend them. In the end of that night, Joe hired Gabby and it was his best decision, Severide said him later after met her.

Severide tested his charming with her, after a couple of weeks, but it didn't get him so far. Gabby said to him, that she wasn't available, not because she had someone, she was done with relationships. It was hard to hear that from someone young and beautiful like her, though he accepted her decision and she became as a sister to him.

"You know the same thing... let's say we are having a good week... you know what I mean..." she gave him a half smile.

"I am here if you want to talk and if you need something let me know..." he offered.

"Thanks, Kelly... you are a good friend..."

"Gabby, can you bring more of those glasses back there..?" Fred, the other bartender asked her.

"Of course, excuse me... Sev..."

"It's okay... I'll be around..." he gave a glance around and noticed a girl staring at him, after a few seconds he got closed where she was and they engaged in a conversation.

"Hey... grandma, I'm just checking in, Eli is sleeping already?" Gabby was on the phone with Ruth.

"Yeah, don't worry, today she didn't fight it, she was pretty tired..."

"Thank God for the kindergarten!" Gabby said as she scratched her temple. "You are good?"

"I'm good, don't worry about me. I made soup for dinner and save some for you, don't eat junk food, it's not good for your health".

"I know... grandma... I see you tomorrow, don't stay up for me, Keren is gonna give me a ride, the car broke again and I will try to fix it tomorrow. So good night, I love you!"

"I love you too. Good night!" Gabby closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Gabby..." Fred called her as he opened the door, "we're waiting for the glasses..."

"Sorry, sorry, I am coming..."

* * *

Matt was calling Severide... Seveiride decided to went out of the bar, because of the noise.

"Hey man, what happened?"

"Hey, I'm sorry for calling you, I need a place to stay tonight, I thought if I could-"

"You and Hallie get into a fight again?" Severide asked Matt, who seemed really frustrated.

"Yeah and this time there's no turning back. I never thought we would be getting at this point where I don't recognize her anymore..." he was pretty angry.

"Matt, you need to calm down... Listen... you two need to sit down and make everything clear... You guys are married for two years now, maybe a counselor might help..."

"Not this time..." he said looking at the ground, he was really hurt.

"You can stay at my home if you want..."

"Thanks..." they stayed quiet for a few seconds.

"I am at Joe's bar... Do you know where is it? You want to come in?" Severide asked him.

"Send me the location... and I'll be there" Matt stated.

 _20 minutes later_

"I've never said about this place for anyone before... it's like a refuge to me when I need a break from everything and sometimes everyone... it belongs a friend of mine..."

"So Severide and his secrets..." Matt chuckled.

"It's not a secret... it's just... forget it... Let's go... You need a beer and I need another one..."

"I don't want to impose..."

"It's okay... don't worry... you gonna love this place and people here..." Severide insisted.

"If you say so..."

They walked into the bar and a voice got their attention, that voice was coming from far the counter, from the other side, in the corner. A girl was singing a song, Severide knew who was, it was Gabby, he didn't know she could sing:

 _You've been on my mind_

 _I grow fonder every day_

 _Lose myself in time_

 _Just thinking of your face_

 _God only knows why it's taken me_

 _So long to let my doubts go_

 _You're the only one that I want_

 _I don't know why I'm scared_

 _I've been here before_

 _Every feeling, every word_

 _I've imagined it all_

 _You'll never know if you never try_

 _To forget your past and simply be mine_

"What do you think?" Joe asked as he got close to Severide.

"I am really surprised..."

"That girl knows how to sing. I'm gonna be her manager, I'm not kidding..." Joe said smiling.

Severide looked at Matt, Matt's eyes were stuck on Gabby.

 _I dare you to let me be your, your one and only_

 _I promise I'm worthy_

 _To hold in your arms_

 _So come on and give me the chance_

 _To prove I am the one who can walk that mile_

 _Until the end starts_

Matt took a few steps ahead to have a better look and it was when Gabby's eyes crossed with Matt's and they stared at each for a few seconds until Gabby averted her eyes.

 _If I've been on your mind_

 _You hang on every word I say_

 _Lose yourself in time_

 _At the mention of my name_

 _Will I ever know how it feels to hold you close_

 _And have you tell me_

 _Whichever road I choose, you'll go?_

 _I don't know why I'm scared_

 _I've been here before_

 _Every feeling, every word_

 _I've imagined it all_

 _You'll never know if you never try_

 _To forget your past and simply be mine_

And again Gabby and Matt got themselves looking at each other, this time it lasted a minute. Matt didn't know what got in himself but he attempted a smile to her.

 _I dare you to let me be your, your one and only_

 _I promise I'm worthy_

 _To hold in your arms_

 _So come on and give me the chance_

 _To prove I am the one who can walk that mile_

 _Until the end starts._

Gabby closed her eyes and continued to sing...

 _I dare you to let me be your, your one and only_

 _I promise I'm worthy_

 _To hold in your arms_

 _So come on and give me the chance_

 _To prove I am the one who can walk that mile_

 _Until the end starts._

Everyone at the bar clapped and Gabby thanked them. "Now let's drink, guys!" Gabby saw Joe and walked where he was, she passed close to Matt but didn't look at him.

"Wow, what was that? You were awesome there!" Severide said as he gave her a hug.

"Thanks, it was Joe's idea..."

"You were really great..." she heard someone from behind her. Severide pulled Matt to next to him.

"Oh, Gabby, this is my friend Matt. Matt, this Gabby". It was that guy, she thought.

"Nice to meet you, thanks..." she said shyly.

"Nice to meet you too..." he answered as reached out and she squeezed his hand.

"How we get a table?" Joe suggested looking at Severide and Matt.

"Sure..." Severide spoke.

"Excuse me..." Gabby said and Matt's eyes follow her path. She made her way to behind the counter.

* * *

Feel free to post a review!


	2. Chapter 2

New update!

I got seven reviews, thank you!

(Ed Sheeran - Perfect)

* * *

Chapter 2

"Good Morning!" Casey was starting to open his eyes.

"What happened? My head is killing me!" He complained using his hand to hold his head, he was lying on the couch.

"You drank too much last night." Severide took another sip of his coffee as he read the news.

"What time is it?" Casey closed her eyes for a few seconds as he felt things were still spinning around him.

"Noon, I guess, don't worry, I explained to Shay why you were lying on her new couch, just don't puke there, otherwise she'll put us both out of the apartment" he chuckled. Casey shifted and then sat on the couch, he lowered his head holding it in his hands, then was when he felt a pain in his right eye.

"Wow ..." and he touched it with his fingertips, feeling the pain lightly.

"Ah ... I think you forgot... someone hit you..."

"What, how did this happen?" he asked confused.

"You got into a fight in front of the bar, after we left, don't ask me why, because still now I didn't understand the whole situation," Severide said as he got up, and headed toward the kitchen.

Matt was more comfortable on the couch and still sitting down, he laid his head on the back. After a few minutes, Severide returned.

"Put it over your eye" he had some ice rocks wrapped in a cloth,"...coffee and an aspirin for your headache ..." Severide put the cup and aspirin on the coffee table.

"Thank you!" Casey said after he took the cloth. "Do I need to know anything else about yesterday?"

"Hmmm ..." Severide thought. "Oh, you invited Gabby to a drink more than once, even asked for her telephone number..."

"Oh, no... Did I even get her phone number?" Casey asked, looking at his friend.

"No, I'm sorry ... but I have to tell you it was embarrassing." Severide laughed at him.

"Nice.." Matt took the aspirin. "I'll stop by to say sorry, I don't want to leave a bad impression."

"I wouldn't worry about it, she's a nice girl. I said you were going through a difficult situation and I think she understood ..." Severide went back to reading his newspaper.

"No, I want to apologize..." Matt insisted.

"Okay ... So you didn't tell me why you and Hallie fought this time..."

"Oh ... she ... she lied to me... fooled me..." he began.

"With her boss?"

"No, not like this ... you know we've been trying to get pregnant for a year, huh?"

"Of course, and how are you guys going? You said you were going to make an appointment to see if there's a problem with you ..." Severide left his newspaper and looked at Casey, who was looking directly at the TV in front of him.

"I have no problem because for a year Hallie has been taken contraceptive behind my back..." he said annoyed. A few tears rolled down Matt's face.

"What?... Why has she been doing that?"

"Said she didn't want to hurt me ... that she knew how important it was for me to have a child..."

"I don't know what to say..." Severide said sincerely.

"She could tell me the truth ... she didn't want to have children..." Matt was so disappointed.

"Yes, she could have ... I guess because of her residence ..."

"The point is, she doesn't even know if she wants to have children, maybe she just agreed with it because of me..."

"Oh, that is tough..." they were silent for a few minutes.

"Do you think I can stay with you for a few days? At least until I find a place for me?"

"Are you going to ask for a divorce?"

"I'm... I want more than one relationship, I want complicity ... loyalty and always the truth, I don't think I can have this anymore with Hallie..."

"Okay... you can count on me..." Severide assured him.

* * *

Gabby for five minutes knocked the door of her father's apartment.

"I don't think he's in there, dear!" said a lady coming out of her apartment.

"Did you see him leaving? Do you know where he went?" Gabby prayed that he had gone to work.

"He left last night with his usual friends... you know ... it seems like this is his routine right now..."

"I get it... thanks ..." Gabby answered and the woman entered the elevator.

Gabby had the spare key to her father's apartment, she left the bags that she had on the floor while looking in her purse, after a few minutes she finally found it.

"I don't know why I keep coming here..." she whispered. She opened the door and saw that the place was a mess. There were beers on the floor, bottles on the table. The apartment had only one room; she left the bags in the kitchen and went to the bedroom, picked up the dirty clothes and tied the bed. She put the clothes in the washing machine.

Then she went into the kitchen, opened the refrigerator and found spoiled food and threw them in the trash. In the bags she brought, there was milk, juice, frozen food, she put everything in the refrigerator. Then she washed the dirty dishes that were in the sink ... it took her two hours to leave the place decent ... While she was looking at the gas, light and water bills, Ramirez arrived, Gabby's father.

"What are you doing, Gabriela?" he asked drunk.

"What do you think I'm doing, dad?" she replied without looking at him.

"Getting 'into my life, I told you I don't want you here," he yelled as he staggered to the couch.

"You're welcome!" she looked at him for a few seconds and put her father's bills in her purse. "Eli wanted to see you, but I thought it best not to bring her, I don't want her to see you like this..."

"I don't care... go away..." he shouted again.

"You're going to lose your job if you don't stop drinking... I know you've been out every night with your friends..."

"I already kicked you and your brother from home once, and I can do it again, Gabriela! Go away! Go away..."

It was hard to hear her father's words, but she wouldn't cry in front of him. "I'm leaving... I left food in the refrigerator... and please don't call me when you're dying..." she said before closing the door behind her.

That morning Gabby was able to take her car to the car workshop, she regretted, after all, the price of the repair would mess up her budget. However, she couldn't be without a car, she wouldn't have Keren driving her every night she was working. Besides, she had to take her grandmother to the doctor when necessary and Eli, her niece, her brother's daughter to school. Besides she tried to call her brother that day at least five times. He promised to deposit money into her account, but the money was not there. Maybe she had to accept a friend's offer to sing at a restaurant on her days off. She saw no other way out.

* * *

"Where are you going?"

"I told you earlier..." Matt said after putting his wallet in his pants pocket.

"I already told you, it's not necessary..." Severide said.

"I know, I know, but I want to do this..."

"Okay... I'm going out to... I'm going to Capp's house to play cards, you could stop by later..."

"Sure, before I go to my house... I mean ex-house to get some clothes and then I'll meet you there..."

"Have you talked to Hallie today?" Severide asked.

"No, and I don't want to, not now... she's on duty today, so it won't be a problem..."

"Ok, I'll see you later..."

After 20 minutes Matt was at Joe's bar. When he arrived, he didn't see Gabby at the counter, he ordered a soda and decided to wait for a little. 30 minutes passed and he asked the bartender for her and he answered that she wasn't working that night. He finished his drink and left the bar, then he called Severide, to ask if he should bring anything, that's when he saw Gabby a couple of feet away. She was kicking the wheel of a car, she looked pretty upset. He put his phone back in his pocket and headed toward her.

"Hey..." he said quietly, he didn't want to scare her, but she didn't hear him and kicked the car door. "Hey, hey ... are you okay?"

Without looking, she replied, "Can you leave me alone? I'm going to kill Santos... that..." She was off that day but went to the bar to ask Joe some money loan.

"Gabby... I'm Matt, Severide's friend..." he said louder, so she looked at him.

"What do you want, my number again?" The answer remains the same: No. Good night! " She went to the front of the car and opened the hood.

"Look, I want to apologize for my behavior yesterday, it was totally wrong, sorry... I drank too much and..." Matt stopped when he realized she was not paying attention.

"What I'm gonna to do?" she said lower staring at the engine of the car, while Matt just watched her.

"I can take a look at it?" Matt offered. She turned away giving him an incredulous look. "I think it's the engine..."

"Really?" she said sarcastically. "I noticed that too..." and Gabby crossed her arms.

"I'm sorry again, I'm just trying to help..." he said defeated. Gabby noticed that he seemed to be sincere, so she decided to lower her guard a little.

"It's alright, ... you don't owe me anything, seriously..." she gave him a half smile. They looked at each other for a few seconds and both looked away, both of them feeling strange.

"I can give you a ride... just tell me where you want to go..." he said.

"You don't have to do this... but thank you anyway..." she replied and picked up her cell phone that was inside the car.

"Come on... I'll give you a ride... you can trust me... if you want, you can call Severide and he'll give you my complete file..." Gabby thought for a few seconds and finally gave up.

"Alright, thank you!"

"My car is right there..." he pointed. Gabby took out her purse and locked the car. "Here we go!"

After 10 minutes driving in silence, Matt turned on the radio and chose a country music station. Gabby looked at him briefly before to say:

"Hmmm...I couldn't think you'd be a fan of country" Gabby stated.

"Ah... I'm not... just thought you'd like it..." he answered as stooped at the stop signal.

"Oh... thanks,... Do you mind if I..." she pointed to the radio.

"No, go ahead..."

After a few seconds Gabby chose a station... they were playing a song of Ed Sheeran:

 _Baby, I'm dancing in the dark_

 _With you between my arms_

 _Barefoot on the grass_

 _Listening to our favorite song_

 _When you said you looked a mess_

 _I whispered underneath my breath_

 _But you heard it, darling_

 _You look perfect tonight_

 _Well, I found a woman_

 _Stronger than anyone I know_

 _She shares my dreams_

 _I hope that someday I'll share her home_

 _I found a lover to carry more than just my secrets_

 _To carry love, to carry children of our own_

"It's a great song..." Matt implied looking at her.

"Yeah..." they stayed quiet for a while.

 _We are still kids, but we're so in love_

 _Fighting against all odds_

 _I know we'll be alright this time_

 _Darling, just hold my hand_

 _Be my girl, I'll be your man_

 _I see my future in your eyes_

 _Baby, I'm dancing in the dark_

 _With you between my arms_

 _Barefoot on the grass_

 _Listening to our favorite song_

 _When I saw you in that dress_

 _Looking so beautiful_

 _I don't deserve this, darling_

 _You look perfect tonight_

"How long have you been a singer?"

"I'm not a singer... I just... I sing since I was four? I think..." she responded shyly.

"Wow... you are professional so..." he smiled.

"I'm not... I just sing well..."

"Very well... I heard you last night..."

"Do you remember after all that drink?" she said straight.

"Look, I am not like that and I didn't drink that much. Listen, I just had a problem and drinking seemed a good medicine to forgot it for a moment... but I'm not like that, believe me..."

"I don't know... I bet your breath has a tip of that alcohol of last night..."

Matt's reaction was to put his hand an inch from his mouth and he tried to get his breath. "No, not a single drop", he spoke to her.

"It's my house..." Gabby pointed to him.

"I'll pull over..."

Matt stopped in front of her house and she unbuckled her seatbelt.

"Good night, and thank for the ride..."

"You're welcome... and I hope you consider that I'm not a drunk...really!" he said with concerned eyes.

"Why is so important what I think about you?" she asked turning to look directly to him.

Matt opened his mouth twice to respond to her but nothing came out.

So Gabby continued, "Are you single?"

He couldn't deny her that answer. "It's complicated..." he said kind of upset.

"Oh... I got it... you are married... where is your ring?"

Matt sighed and run a hand through his hair. Why was so hard to him answering any of her questions? He didn't know for sure. He only could guess was because she would turn him down after his answer. He was confused. He loves Hallie but not like before... the problem there was Gabby before him, taking his breath away just looking at him with her big brown eyes and if he could he would like to wake up beside her every morning, is that possible?

"It's in that glove compartment..." he answered weakly.

Gabby opened it and found the ring there. "You are a jerk, you know? You stay away from me and don't come back to my bar..." she threw the ring on his lap.

"I'm sorry... I can explain it..."

She opened the passenger door and let him speaking alone.

"Damn it..." he said taking a deep breath.

* * *

Gabby has a secret and I will tell what is in next chapters.

Please, leave a review!


End file.
